Cold Winds, Book One: Windbringer
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Windbringer just wants to be free. She wants to be wild. But after she is forced into a Clan by a bunch of mean, wild, rouge cats, how will she escape? They say she is a part of some prophecy, and Windbringer must do all in her power to get away, even if that means bringing in help from the least expected... Rated T for blood, violence, and death.


**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**SPARROWSTAR- **_dark grey tom with blue eyes and a single white ear_

_**Apprentice, **__Beetlepaw_

_**DEPUTY**_

**HAWKSTEP-** _dark brown tabby tom with forest green eyes_

_**Apprentice, **__Spottedpaw_

_**MEDICINE CAT**_

**SHADOWFLOWER- **_pale grey she-cat with striped tail_

_**Apprentice, **__Minnowpaw_

_**WARRIORS**_

**ROSECLAW- **_grey she-cat with blue eyes_

**THORNBELLY- **_brown tom with white tail tip_

**FOXSTEP- **_ginger tom with white underbelly and sharp yellow eyes_

_**Apprentice, **__Bearpaw_

**CLOUDPOINT- **_large, muscular pale grey tom with long legs and a long, fluffy tail_

**PETALNOSE- **_brown she-cat with pale dapples covering belly and muzzle_

**BLUELEAF- **_blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and battle-scarred body_

**BRACKENTAIL- **_small dark brown tom with lighter paws and grey eyes_

_**Apprentice, **__Softpaw_

**LIONHOWL- **_large, short-haired golden tom with blue eyes and white muzzle_

**WOLFPELT- **_medium-sized, spiky furred grey tom with black markings covering body_

**Apprentice, **_Growlpaw_

**SHARPNOSE- **_pale ginger tom with dark green eyes_

**BENT- **_former loner with brown pelt and green eyes, refused to take warrior name_

_**APPRENTICES**_

**BEETLEPAW- **_grey tom with black paws and ears_

**SPOTTEDPAW- **_small, tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes and a long, soft, plumy tail_

**MINNOWPAW- **_white she-cat with amber eyes_

**BEARPAW- **_large, brown tom with grizzled pelt and dark brown eyes_

**SOFTPAW- **_black she-cat with green eyes_

**GROWLPAW- **_black tom with long legs and yellow eyes_

_**QUEENS**_

**STRIPEDLEG- **_pitch-black she-cat with orange eyes. Mother to Fogkit(grey she-cat) and Lakekit(black she-cat with orange eyes)_

**ELDERS**

**DUSTCLAW- **_brown tabby tom with grey muzzle and battle-scarred pelt. Oldest tom in the Clan._

_**CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS**_

**WINDBRINGER- **_pale grey she-cat with pale markings covering face_

**PIERRE- **_plump ginger tom with blue eyes_

**SNAP- **_brown tom_

**ORAO- **_large, grey tom with thick fur covering shoulders and ears_

_**-x-**_

_A pale grey she-cat was sitting on the fence outside of her Twoleg home._

Her pale was sleek and well-groomed, and her belly was slightly plump, but not _too _plump. Her long tail lashed, and her blue eyes were bright with an unknown emotion. She got to her feet, but as she was about to jump from the fence, a ginger tom leaped up beside her, struggling slightly.

"Hi, Pierre," chirped the pale grey she-cat.

Pierre's blue eyes flashed with fear as he nearly fell from the fence, but he managed to get back up again. "Hi Wingbringer!" he gasped, his hind feet clawing desperatly at the wood. It took a few moments for him to find his strength and pull himself up.

"Where are you going?" panted the ginger tom.

Windbringer nodded her head towards the forest. "There," she breathed. "I want to go to the forest."

Pierre tilted his head. "But... you have your own Twolegs! They feed you and pet you and brush you, and let you sleep by the nice, warm fire..." He drew his shoulders up slightly and sighed, melting a little. "That sounds nice."

Windbringer rasped her tongue over her lips, her tail lashing and her blue eys rolling. "Whatever, Pierre." She stared across the forets, her lips forming into a bright smile. "Imagine the freedom! Imagine the wind in your fur! Imagine-"

She was sharply cut off by a rattle and multiple calls of a Twoleg. "That's my Twoleg," Pierre said, jerking his head and staring off into another direction.

"Imagine the taste of mouse..." Windbringer swiped her tongue over her lips again, smiling. Pierre made a face.

"Ew..."

"Pierre, I won't be here when you come back."

"Why?"

Windbringer's heart beated hard in her chest as she stared into Pierre's wide, innocent blue eyes. It hurt her heart to do this, but she _had _to. She knew that she belonged in the forest.

"I'm going to the forest."

Pierre's eyes widened so that the whites of his eyes were shown. "You can't!" he cried. "What about your Twolegs? What about the... the warm fire?" Pierre was trying desperatly to come up with excuses for her to stay. "What about _me?_"

Windbringer's heart ached in her chest as Pierre's lower lip trembled and his blue eyes were filled with sorrow and fear.

She turned her head away. She couldn't bear the thought of staring into his sad eyes once more. "I'm... I'm sorry, Pierre. But this is something I need to do." She smiled weakly at her friend. "But I'll visit..."

But the ginger tom had already jumped off the fence. "There's no need for you to apologize!" he cried over his shoulder. "Your _old _Twolegs will find a new cat, and I'll play with _her!_"

Windbringer felt a wave of anger and jealousy at the thought of being replaced, but her lips were already moving. "Fine!" she shouted. "I wouldn't want to be friends with you, anyway, you lazy, fat slob!"

Head whipping around, she jumped off the fence and raced away into the forest.

_**-x-**_

She ran for a long time. For so long, her paws ached. But she had to keep going. She had to get away from Pierre and the Twolegs. She paused near a tree, gulping in as much air as she could. Ears pricked, she looked around. The trees were tall and blocked out the sunlight, and a chilly wind sliced through her fur. Windbringer shuddered, fluffing out her pale fur and staring around, eyes wide. She didn't even know where she was!

The she-cat was, though, a little happy. She was free! But she also felt a little sad. She had fought with her best friend and then left him alone, and then called him rude names. And, to top it all, she was _lost._

Windbringer wandered around, letting out yowls of fear. "Help me!" she wailed. _"Help!" _

But no cat came. Her heart thudded so hard against her chest she thought it would explode.

_I can't take it anymore._

Losing all hope, Windbringer let out one more shriek before collapsing to the ground, letting out sobs.

_**-x-**_

**Okay, a little short. All characters belong to me! Windbringer's name was **_**supposed **_**to be Wind, but I decided to add in 'Bringer.'**

**So, Windbringer. Hehe. I'm so creative. xD**

**Anyway, review, follow, favorite! :3**


End file.
